Tuhkimotarina ala Feliks
by Liibooboo
Summary: Kaikille tuttu Tuhkimo-satu nykyaikaistettuna ja Hetaliahamoilla. Puhtaasti huumoria, älkää ottako vakavasti ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Tuhkimotarina~**

**Rooleissa...**

Tuhkimo – Feliks Lukasiewich/Puola

Prinssi – Toris Laurinaitis/Liettua

Äitipuoli – (tässä isäpuoli) Ivan Braginski/Venäjä

Siskopuolet – (tässä toinen veli- ja toinen siskopuoli) Norja (nimellä Nor) ja Natalia/Valkovenäjä

Haltiakummi – Tanska (nimellä Den)

Eli modernisoitu versio vanhasta sadusta nimeltä Tuhkimo. Kuten arvata saattaa, ficissä on LietPolia – ja myös hiukan DenNoria, mikä saattaa vaikuttaa hiukan epäilyttävältä jos roolituksia katsoo...

Nauttikaas~

* * *

Olipa kerran kiltti, nuori ja komea poika nimeltä Feliks. Hänen kohtalonsa osoittaa, että parhaille ihmisille käy aina huonoiten, sillä Feliksin isä oli kuollut hänen ollessaan pieni, jolloin hänen äitinsä oli hemmotellut hänet lähes piloille. Siinähän ei sinänsä ole mitään pahaa, mutta Feliksin äiti arveli pojan kaipaavan isää. Niinpä hän meni uudestaan naimisiin julman psykopaatin, Ivan Braginskin kanssa. Tämä uusi mies oli kuitenkin niin julma ja kieroutunut, että Feliks-raukan äiti kuoli pian. Silkasta pelosta jota hän tunsi uuden miehensä pitämää kolkolkol-ääntä kohtaan.

Ja Feliks-parka jäi yksin isäpuolensa ja tämän lasten kanssa. Toinen lapsista, Feliksiä hiukan vanhempi poika, oli kylmä ja ilmeetön komentelija, jolla ei vaikuttanut olevan lainkaan tunteita. Toinen, tyttö, oli isäänsä hullaantunut myöskin hiukan mielipuolinen henkilö.

Mutta siirtykäämme nyt nykyaikaan seuraamaan Feliksin kärsimyksiä hiukan lähempää.

* * *

"Sinä siinä! Feliks! Mitä sinä oikein teet keittiössä?" Ivan karjahti silmät kimaltaen hulluina.

"No mä niinku laitan arvon herralle ruokaa just niinku sä niinku käskit siis niinku jos tajuut.", Feliks vastasi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Enkö minä ole käskenyt sinun vastata kunnolla? Mars huoneeseesi! Kuninkaan sanansaattaja on saaapumassa tänne eikä hän saa nähdä tuollaista resupekkaa!"

"OMG! Mitä jos se puhuu PRINSSISTÄ? Mä haluun niinku tod kuulla! Etsä voi häätää mua niinku nyt!" Feliks kirkui ja pomppi innoissaan.

Ivan ei vastannut; hän tarttui Feliksiä hiuksista ja heitti tämän kellariin.

Kuninkaan sanansaattaja asteli olohuoneeseen, silmäili siellä istuvia ihmisiä – hullusti virnistelevää Ivania, ilmeettömänä eteensä tuijottavaa Noria ja Ivania tuijottavaa Nataliaa.

"Kröö-höm! Kuulkaa kuninkaallinen julistus! Huomenna illalla kello 18 alkaen kuninkaallinen kuninkaamme järjestää kuninkaalliset tanssiaiset, joiden tavoitteena on löytää kuninkaalliselle prinssi Torikselle kuninkaallinen tai vähemmän kuninkaallinen puoliso! Kuninkaallisin terveisin, Kuningas."

Julistuksen luettuaan sanansaattaja poistui.

Natalia alkoi heti tanssahdella ympäri huonetta.

"Prinssi! Prinssi! Prinssi! Prinssi tarvitsee puolison! ISII! Minun täytyy päästä sinne! Nor! Me menemme kuninkaallisiin tanssiaisiin ja minusta tulee prinsessa! Sitten isi tappaa kuninkaan ja prinssin ja minusta tulee yksin hallitseva KUNINGATAR!", hän kiljui.

"Juuri niin, tyttäreni", Ivan sanoi ja mielipuolinen hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen etanan tavoin.

Feliks makasi kellarissa itkeä pillittäen.

"Mä haluun tanssiaisiin! Se oli mun niinku ikuinen unelma! MÄ TAHDON TANSSIA SEN SÖPÖN IHQN IHANAN PRINSSIN KANSSAAAAA!", hän ulisi täyttä kurkkua.

Mutta kukaan ei kuullut Feliks-paran vienoa huutoa.

Seuraavana päivänä Ivan käski Feliksin tehdä puolisisaruksilleen juhla-asut ja laittaa heidän hiuksensa. Feliks ompeli kauneimmat asut mitä kuunaan on nähty; hän oli varmasti valtakunnan taitavin ompelija. Joskin Ivan oli sanonut että hänen täytyy tehdä puku ITSELLEEN... Tuskin Feliks muutoin olisi puvuista niin kauniita tehnyt.

Ja sitten hiukset. Nor ei antanut kenenkään koskea omiinsa; hän vain harjasi ne pikaisesti ja jatkoi kiukkuista mulkoilua. Hän ei olisi halunnut tanssiasiin.

Natalia puolestaan käski Feliksin tehdä hänelle kauneimman kampauksen mitä maan päällä on nähty. Moni olisi vamasti totellut, mutta Feliks oli aivan liian ilkeä sellaiseen. Hän kiskoi Nataliaa hiuksista niin lujaa kuin jaksoi ja sotki tämän hiukset täydellisesti. Tulos: Feliksille yksi murtunut sormi ja ammattikampaaja äkkiä laittamaan Natalian hiukset.

Vihdoin oli aika lähteä juhliin. Ivan sitoi Feliksin kädet ja heitti hänet taas kellariin. Hän, Natalia ja Nor matkustivat juhliin vuokrarattailla, hienoimmilla kuin kukaan muu linnaan saapuva.

Feliks ulvoi täyttä kurkkua maatessaan kellarin lattialla. Hän ulvoi, koska hänen sormeensa sattui. Ja kylkeen ja päähän ja selkään ja käteen, jotka olivat raapiutuneet kipeästi kivilattiaa vasten – Ivan oli tosiaan heittänyt Feliksin kellariin.

Ja ennen kaikkea Feliks halusi mukaan juhliin koska siellä oli SE SÖPÖ IHQ IHANA PRINSSI!

Vähitellen Feliks rauhoittui. Hän lopetti huutamisen ja makasi hiljaa – tai melkein hiljaa. Läheltä kuuli että hän toisteli kymmentä pahinta tietämäänsä kirosanaa järjestyksessä ja rauhallisella äänellä.

Kahdennellatoista kerralla kellariin tulvahti valoa. Feliks joutui sulkemaan silmänsä hetkeksi, ja kun hän avasi ne, hänen edessään seisoi typerästi virnistelevä pörröhiuksinen mies.

"Älkää huoliko, kaikki syrjityt ja sorretut! Kahdentoista kirosanan kummisetä on täällä!" mies julisti iloisena.

"Öö siis niinku sori. Kuulinksmä oikein? Sä oot niinku kirosanojen kummisetä?", Feliks sanoi epäilevänä.

"En minä niin sanonut! Olen jokaisen sellaisen henkilön kummisetä, joka lausuu kaksitoista kirosanaa! Kuka sinä edes olet? En ole ennen tavannut sinua. Miksi sinä makaat siellä lattialla? Onko sormessasi jotain vikaa, kun se on ihan vinksallaan? Sattuuko poskeesi kun siitä vuotaa verta? Haluatko että avaan nuo siteet?"

Kysymystulva sai Feliksin räpyttelemään silmiään.

"Ööö mä oon niinku Feliks. Mun hullu isäpuoli heitti mut niinku tänne. Ja loppuihin niinku joo!"

Pörröpäinen mies napsautti sormiaan. Samassa Feliksin siteet aukesivat ja ruhjeet paranivat. Hän nousi hämmästyneenä seisomaan.

"Minä tiesin tuon kaiken! Tiedän kaiken! Tiedän että haluat juhliin!" mies julisti innokkaasti.

"Tiedäksä mikä sun nimi niinku on? Se vois olla kiva tietää."

"Voit kutsua minua Deniksi."

"Okei, Den. Osaaksä niinku TAIKOO?"

"Tottakai! Olenhan sentään taikakummisetä!"

"No haluisiksä auttaa mut niihin juhliin?" Feliks kirkui ja taputti käsiiän.

"Kyllä! Mutta vain siksi, että jos sinä menet naimisiin prinssin kanssa, Nor ei voi mennä naimisiin hänen kanssaan ja valitsee MINUT!"

Feliks tuijotti "taikakummisetäänsä" suu auki.

"Siis sä oot niinku rakastunu NORIIN?"

"Tietenkin! Hän kiroilee mukavan usein ja pääsen aina silloin hänen luokseen!~"

"Öö tota joo hieno juttu... Mut nyt autat mut sinne juhliin!"

"Hyvä on. Menes ensin ulos; näin ahtaassa tilassa ei ole mukava hoitaa taikoja.

"Toi ovi on niinku luk..." Feliks aloitti, mutta Den napsautti sormiaan ja ovi lennähti auki. Feliks marssi uljaasti pihalle.

"Anna minulle kenkäsi!", Den messusi ulkona. Feliks otti punaisen tennarinsa jalastaan ja ojensi sen epäileväisenä Denille. Tämä laski kengän tiellä ja napsautti sormiaan.

Kenkä alkoi kasvaa. Se hohti niin voimakasta valoa, että Feliksin oli pakko sulkea silmänsä. Kun hän avasi ne, hänen edessään seisoi tuliterä punainen urheiluauto.

"Siistiä! Tollasen mä oon niinku aina halunnu!", hän kiljaisi.

"Kaikki mitä teen on siistiä!", Den sanoi närkästyneenä. "Mutta nuo sinun vaatteesi eivät ole siistit. Hyi!"

Den napsautti jälleen sormiaan ja äkkiä Feliksin yllä oli coolimmat ja kalliimmat merkkivaatteet kuin saattaa edes kuvitella. Hän hyppäsi auton rattiin ja kaasutti kohti linnaa.

"Muista että taika rukeaa keskiyöllä!", Den kiljui vielä hänen peräänsä. Sitten hän loihti omasta kengästään suihkukoneen ja lensi linnan pihaan.

Feliks oli juhlassa täydellisen onnellinen. Hän puhui koko illan "söpön ihQn ihanan" prinssinsä kanssa, Natalia ja Ivan eivät tunnistaneet häntä ja muutenkin kaikki tuntui täydelliseltä. Yhdessä vaiheessa Feliks huomasi Denin joka istui tiukasti Norin kyljessä yhdessä nurkassa. Den iski hänelle silmää ja osoitti kelloa.

"APUAAAAH!", Feliks kiljahti. "Sori ihan kauheesti Toris eikun siis teidän kuninkaallinen korkeutenne mut mun pitää niinku mennä!", hän vaahtosi ja juoksi ulos. Pihassa urheiluauto muuttui juuri kengäksi ja Feliksin vaatteet takaisin tavallisiksi. Hän viskasi kengän turhautuneena taakseen ja juoksi kotiin. Kellarissa Den ilmestyi ystävällisesti ja sai sormiaan napsauttamalla Feliksin samaan kuntoon kuin tämä oli ollut Ivanin lähtiessä.

"AUUUH! Miksä niinku noin teit?" Feliks parkaisi kun sormi murtui jälleen. Poskesta valui verta kylmälle kivilattialle.

"Sori! Muuten se hullu isäpuolesi olisi voinut epäillä jotain! Nyt minä menen jatkamaan juhlia!", Den virnisti, napsautti sormiaan ja haihtui.

Feliks jäi makaamaan lattialle. Hän ei jaksanut edes kiroilla, joka paikkaan sattui ja olo oli muutenkin kurja. Mutta prinssi oli tosiaan ollut söpö, ihq ja ihana. Hänen ajattelemisensa helpotti kipua sentään vähän...

* * *

Tosiaan siis ihan huvin vuoksi tehty, älkää ottako vakavissanne. Toinen luku ilmestyy sitä nopeammin mitä enemmän kommentteja tulee - ne ovat ihanan inspaavia!


	2. Chapter 2

Tässä sitten toinen ja samalla viimeinen luku. Pyydän jo etukäteen anteeksi huonoa huumoria ja _lieviä _OOC-juttuja... ^^'

* * *

Linnassa prinssi Toris alkoi vähitellen toipua hämmennyksestään Feliksin lähdettyä. Hän ponnahti pystyyn ja säntäsi ulos. Piha oli hiljainen ja hämärä, missän ei näkynyt väläystäkään yhdestäkään elävästä olennosta.

Äkkiä Toris huomasi jotakin. Maassa, erään puun juurella lojui punainen tennari. Välähdyksenä Toris näki Feliksin mielessään ja tajusi että tällä oli ollut samanlainen jalassaan... Joskin vain toisessa, toinen kenkä oli ollut vihreä. Hän jopa muisti ihmetelleensä sitä. Feliks oli vain virnistänyt ja todennut ettei varmaan ollut kiroillut tarpeeksi saadakseen parilliset kengät. Toris oli katsonut häntä kummastuneena muttei ollut ehtinyt kysyä enempää... Siinä kohdassa Feliks oli nimittäin häipynyt.

Toris noukki kengän maasta ja marssi takaisin tanssiaissaliin. Heti hänen päästyään sisälle jostain syöksähti hopeahiuksinen tyttö joka tarrautui hänen käsivarteensa.

"Hei, prinssiseni~", tyttö kujersi riippuen Toriksen käsivarressa. Tämä yritti irrottaa tytön otetta, tosin melko huonolla menestyksellä.

"Anteeksi, minulla on kiire... Päästäisittekö irti?" hän mutisi nolostuneena.

"Ja pah! Ei sulhasella ole koskaan kiire pois morsiamensa luota!" Natalia väitti ja puristi sormillaan Toriksen käsivartta entistä tiukemmin.

"...sulhasella? Morsiamen?" Toris kysyi ällistyneenä. Mikä morsian? Eihän hän ollut kihloissa, hitto vieköön!

"Olen tuleva vaimosi. Emme taidakaan vielä tuntea. Minä olen Natalia ja haluan kuningattareksi!"

"A-anteeksi... Minä en ole kihloissa. Varsinkaan sinun kanssasi."

Natalia suoristi äkkiä selkänsä ja katsoi Torista murhaavasti.

"Mietipä uudestaan, prinssiseni", hän sihahti ja tarttu toisella kädellään Toriksen etusormeen, toisella ranteeseen. Toris yritti vetää kättään pois, mutta Natalia vain kiristi otettaan. Hän alkoi hitaasti vääntää Toriksen sormea ylöspäin.

"Mikään – ei – estä – minua – ryhtymästä – kuningattareksi!" hän kirkaisi vääntäen sormea yhä voimakkaammin. Toriksen kasvoille valui muutama hikihelmi ja hän parahti hiljaa.

"Ei – ainakaan – mikään – typerä – prinssintolvana!" Natalia kiljui ja nykäisi nopeasti Toriksen sormeasta. Siitä kuului hiljainen pamahdus, kuivan oksan katkeamista muistuttava ääni. Toris parahti tuskasta ja sai viimein kätensä irti Natalian otteesta. Hän veti sormensa rintaansa vasten ja ryntäsi kalpeana salin läpi. Natalia jäi puimaan nyrkkiä prinssinsä perään.

"Etkä sitten myöhästy häistämme!" hän kiljui vielä ennen kuin Toriksen loittoneva hahmo katosi kulman taakse. Samassa Ivan saapui paikalle ja hymyili tyttärelleen.

"Erinomaista, Natalia. Toimit juuri niin kuin pitää. Jos ei hyvällä, sitten pahalla. Mieluiten erittäin pahalla. Olen ylpeä sinusta."

Natalia kohotti leukaansa ja hymyili itsetietoisesti. He lähtivät linnasta vaimeasti keskustellen.

"Isi, minä tahdon sitten valkoisen hääpuvun jossa on laahus!..."

Seuraavana päivänä kuninkaan sanansaattaja kulki jälleen pitkin katuja. Tällä kertaa hänen julisti seuraavanlaista sanomaa:

"Kröö-höm! Kuninkaallinen sanansaattaja julistaa täten kuninkaallisen kuninkaamme ja kuninkaallisen prinssimme tahtoa! Kuninkaallisen kuninkaamme ja kuninkaallisen prinssimme tahto on seuraavanlainen! Jokainen kaupungin kuninkaallinen tai vähemmän kuninkaallinen neito ja nuori mies, jotka olivat eilisissä kuninkaallisissa tanssiaisissa on velvoitettu olemaan kotonaan tänä kuninkaallisena päivänä! Kuninkaallinen sanansaattajamme kulkee pitkin kaupunkia sovittamassa tätä vähemmän kuninkaallista tennaria jokaiselle joka velvoitettaan noudattaa! Se, jonka kuninkaalliseen tai vähemmän kuninkaalliseen jalkaan tämä vähemmän kuninkaallinen jalkine sopii, on kuninkaallisen prinssimme kuninkaallinen puoliso! Kuninkaallisen terveisin, kuningas."

Kenkää kuljettettiin sovitettavana jokaisessa kaupungin talossa. Vihdoin koitti Ivanin talon vuoro. Natalia pomppi riemuissaan ympäri olohuonetta kiljuen ihastustaan kuningatarhaaveisiinsa. Ivan istui nojatuolissaan hymyillen kuin mielipuoli, joka hän olikin. Nor seisoi huoneen nurkassa ja mökötti.

Kuninkaallinen sanansaattaja ojensi kengän Ivanille ylhäinen ilme kasvoillaan. Ivan nappasi tennarin ja pamautti oven kiinni tämän nenän edestä.

"Vaadimme todisteet siitä että jokainen talossa oleva on sovittanut kenkää!" sanansaattaja huusi, mutta jäi kuin jäikin ulos seisomaan.

Sisällä talossa Ivan viskasi kengän ensin Norille.

"Sovita nyt sinäkin, äkkiä!" hän karjahti hullunkiilto silmissään. Nor yritti nyrpeänä tunkea kenkää jalkaansa. Se oli selvästi liian pieni, koko hänen kantapäänsä jäi ulos. Ivan heitti hänelle veitsen.

"Leikkaa kantapääsi pois, et sinä sitä mihinkään tarvitse!"

Nor vilkaisi Ivania järkyttyneenä. Tajuttuaan, että tämä oli tosissaan, hän tiputti kengän lattialle ja alkoi hokea jotakin pitkää litaniaa. Ivan ja Natalia tujottivat häntä ihmeissään.

"...perkelepaskaSAATANA!" Nor karjahti viimeiset sanat. Samassa koko huone täyttyi valosta ja Feliksille tuttu vaaleahiuksinen hahmo ilmestyi leveästi virnistäen. Hän tarttui nopeasti Noria käsivarresta, napsautti sormiaan ja katosi Nor mukanaan yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin. Tästä hämmentymättä Ivan heitti tennarin seuraavaksi Natalialle.

"Tunge se jalkaasi! Vauhtia!" hän huusi. Natalia yritti kiskoa tennaria jalkaansa, mutta hänelle se oli hiukan liian iso. Hän kuitenkin vain kiskoi nauhat tiukalle ja hypähti seisomaan tennari jalassaan. Sitten hän ryntäsi ovelle ja päästi sanansaattajan sisään.

"Katso, katso, katso, senkin tolvana! Se on sopiva!" hän kiljuin ja heilutti jalkaansa. Sanansaattaja kohensi monokkelinsa asentoa jakatsoi kenkää. Se ei heilunut, mutta...

"Toinen jalkanne näyttää paljon pienemmältä, neiti", hän totesi. Natalia istui äkkiä ja nosti paljaan jalkansa hameenhelman alle.

"Eikä näyä! Kenkä on ihan sopiva! Viekää minut nyt äkkiä linnaan niin pääsen kunigattareksi!"

"Odottakaa, neiti, minun täytyy pyytää prinssi paikalle."

Ivan ja Natalia kiristelivät hampaitaan kun sanansaattaja kaivoi taskustaan uutuuttaan kiiltelevän kosketusnäyttökännykän. Hän räpelsi sitä hetken ja nosti sitten korvalleen.

"Iltaa, prinssi Toris. Löysin yhden neidon jonka jalkaan kenkä sopii. En tosin ollut paikalla kun hän laittoi kengän jalkaansa. Ja neidin toinen jalka näyttää pienemmältä kuin kenkä."

"Hienoa, odotamme hetken. Näkemiin."

Sanansaattaja työnsi kännykän taskuunsa.

"Prinssi saapuu pian paikalle. Odottakaamme hetki."

"Eikä! Tämä kenkä on ihan sopiva!" Natalia kirkaisi ja polkaisi jalkaansa. Niin kovaa että kenkä irtosi. Sanansaattajan kasvoille levisi hämmästys.

"Eipä taida olla, hyvä neiti."

Samassa pihaan ilmestyi skootteri, jonka kyydistä prinssi Toris hyppäsi. Hän kiiruhti sisään ja katsoi kummastuneena kiukusta kirkuvaa Nataliaa, lattialla lojuva tennaria sekä mielipuoliselta näyttävää Ivania.

"Päivää, prinssi. Kuten huomaatte, kenkä ei ollutkaan sopiva", sanansaattaja totesi. Toris huokaisi – helpotuksesta vai pettykyksestä, vaikea sanoa.

"Asuuko talossa ketään muuta?" hän kysyi.

"Ei asu, ei yhtään ketään", Ivan sanoi lipevään sävyyn mutta hiukan liian nopeasti. Samassa lattian alta kuului kirkaisu.

"MINÄ ASUN! ETTE TE VOI OLLA NIIN TOTAALISEN TYHMIÄ ETTÄ NIINKU UNOHATTE MUT!"

Toris kohotti kulmiaan ja käsi sanansaattajan tarkastaa kellari. Pian sieltä säntäsikin tuttu, vaaleahiuksinen hahmo leveä virne kasvoillaan.

"Toris!" hän kiljaisi ja hyppäsi suoraan prinssinsä kaulaan. Sitten hän irrotti äkkiä otteensa, kiskoi kengän jalkaansa – se oli tietenkin juuri sopiva – ja hypähti uudelleen Toriksen syliin. Toris tietysti tunnisti rakkaansa ja kantoi tämän skootterinsa selkään. Yhdessä he ajoivat kohti linnaa ja elivät siellä elmänsä onnellisina loppuun asti.

Mutta kuinka kävi Ivanin, Natalian, Norin ja Feliksin kummisedän Denin? Den ja Nor tietysti olivat onnellisia keskenään (tosin jälkimmäinen ei mielellään myöntänyt tätä), ja Feliksin pyynnöstä Den taikoi Ivanin ja Natalian sukulaissuhteen pois. Feliks naittoi heidät keskenään, ja ainakin Nataliasta tuli hyvin onnellinen. Ivankin varmasti nautti elämästään – hänestä nimittäin tuli kuuluisa pikajuoksija. Kukaan ei oikein tiennyt miksi, mutta joidenkin teorian mukaan perässä juokseva Natalia kiihdytti Ivanin voitosta voittoon. Ken tietää. Mutta sen tiesivät aivan kaikki, että Feliksin elämä oli tästä etennpäin...

"NIINKU TOTAALISEN IHQ!"

* * *

Kiitokset kaikista kommenteista! :) Ilman niitä en olisi varmaan edes tehnyt tätä loppuun...


End file.
